Bloody Cinderella
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Seorang Cinderella yang tangannya kotor dengan dosa dan gaunnya kotor dengan darah orang-orang yang dibunuhnya. Pantaskah dia disebut Cinderella? Re.Write Bloody Cinderella. Main : Lacus Clyne. Note : AU. Pair : CANON. Chp I : Bloody Cinderella


**Bloody Cinderella**

 **Gundam SEED**

 **Rated : T to M**

 **Main chara : Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha**

 **Pair : KiRaku & AsuCaga**

 **Note : Modern AU, Re-Write.**

 **-just another come back from long hiatus for gundam seed fandom-**

 **-special thanks to every reader that support me back then before untill right now, thank you very much-**

.

.

Mengumpulkan helai-helai rambut merah muda miliknya, tangan kiri gadis itu menyatukannya ke dalam genggamannya. Tangan kanannya bekerja mengambil sebuah pita berwarna putih yang tergeletak di depan kaca rias di mana dia sedang mengikat rambutnya saat ini. Dia lalu meletakkan pita berukuran panjang sekitar tiga puluh senti itu di bibirnya, dan digigitnya. Tangan kanannya kembali merapikan sekiranya helaian-helaian rambut yang masih berantakan. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, rambut merah muda yang panjang tergerai kini mulai diikat dengan kuncir kuda oleh si gadis tadi. Menyimpulkan pita putihnya diikatans rambut yang tadi dia kenakan di kepalanya. Walaupun sudah diikat tinggi sekalipun, rambut tersebut masih menyentuh pinggangnya, dia memutuskan untuk menggulung rambut tersebut menjadi sanggul sederhana dengan melilitkannya di atas pita yang mengikat rambutnya tadi.

Kini rambutnya sudah tidak lagi tergerai. Berdiri dari kursi meja riasnya, dia menuju ke kasur _king size_ yang berada di belakangnya. Iris nila itu melihat ada beberapa perlengkapan lagi yang harus dia kenakan selain _tanktop,_ dan juga _hot pants_ dengan warna senada yaitu hitam. Diambilnya rompi anti peluru, dan dia memakainya untuk melindungi bagian tubuh atasnya. Selesai dengan rompi, dia memakai sepasang pelindung siku, dan juga sarung tangan yang terbuat dari kulit.

Bagian tubuh atasnya selesai, dia tak lupa menggunakan pelindung paha. Untuk berjaga-jaga agar salah satu anggota tubuh yang termasuk vital itu tidak cedera. Dia kembali melengkapi diri dengan mempersiapkan senjata yang akan dia bawa. Dia memakai _holster_ yang dia kenakan di kedua pahanya. _Holster_ yang terbuat dari kulit itu sudah terisi oleh dua pucuk FN-Five seveN yang sudah terisi penuh _magazen_ -nya dengan peluru. Juga beberapa senjata tajam.

Semua persiapan telah selesai, bahkan dengan kakinya. Sepatu _boots_ hitam sudah terpasang dengan apik di kakinya yang serupa dengan kaki seorang tuan putri dalam kisah negeri dongeng, yaitu Cinderella.

Gadis tersebut melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, dia berhenti sejenak di sebuah foto seorang wanita.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _Okaa-san_."

Pintu kayu tua berderit terbuka. Seorang pria paruh baya yang bersandar di dinding bangunan tua itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sana.

" _Konbawa, hime-sama_. Apakah sudah selesai berdandannya?"

Si gadis tadi mengangguk. "Maaf aku terlalu lama." Wajahnya yang datar dan ayu itu menjawab pertanyaan si pria dengan kulit coklat sawo matang tersebut.

Pria yang lebih tua itu tersenyum maklum. "Jika itu untukmu, _hime-sama_. Tidak ada kata terlambat." Dia lalu mengambil _talkie-walkie_ yang dia bawa dari saku seragam yang dia pakai. "Oy Da Costa! _Hime-sama_ sudah siap! Cepat jemput dia sebelum dia terlambat datang ke pesta dansa!"

/"Baik!"/ Suara pria yang dipanggil Da Costa itu menyahut patuh.

Tidak sampai dua menit menunggu, sebuah helikopter datang dari atas langit. Helikopter tersebut membuat keributan _kecil_ di antara halaman rumah gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. Halaman yang cukup luas dari rumahnya memungkinkan untuk sarana transportasi udara itu bisa mendarat. Kedua orang tadi beranjak menuju ke helikopter yang kini sudah siap untuk mengantarkan keduanya untuk ke tujuan.

"Silahkan, _hime-sama_ ," bak seorang _gentleman_ pria dengan surai coklat tua itu mempersilahkan gadis yang dipanggil _hime-sama_ itu masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam heli.

 _Hime-sama_ pun masuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tidak perlu kata terima kasih dari mulut tuan putri yang sepertinya pelit berbicara ini. Setelah melihat semua penumpangnya masuk, Da Costa kembali mengudarakan kereta kencana aka helikopter milik _hime-sama_. Mengudara tidak sampai lima menit, heli itu kini sudah berada di atas langit kota.

Memandang kerlap-kerlip kota metropolitan dari udara gadis tadi tidak bersua untuk mengungkapkan kecantikan malam kota tersebut.

"Lacus- _sama_ , apa tidak apa-apa jika kau pergi sendirian?" Pria paruh baya yang duduk di dekat dengan pilot heli bernama Da Costa itu melirik ke belakang.

Tanpa membuang pandangannya ke kota, dia menjawab seadanya. "Tidak apa-apa." Dilihatnya dua gedung pencakar langit yang dekat dengan heli yang dia tumpangi sekarang. " Di sini saja." Katanya sambil menutup separuh wajahnya dengan masker hitam yang menutupi dari hidung sampai dagunya.

"Tapi gedungnya dua blok lagi dari sini, Lacus- _sama_ ," kilah Da Costa mengenai permintaan _hime-sama_ itu.

"Lakukanlah Da Costa. Ini permintaanya." Perintah pria tadi mengamini apa yang diminta oleh gadis yang sedang melakukan pengecekan barang-barang bawaannya.

Sudah diperintah seperti itu, dia tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak perintah hime-sama. Dia mengeluarkan tangga alur otomatis yang dikeluarkan dari helikopternya saat pintunya terbuka. Ke sebuah gedung bertingkat yang berjarak tiga gedung dari sebuah kasino dan hotel.

"Semoga berhasil, _hime-sama_."

Tuan putri itu menuruni anak tangga berayun dengan cepat. Lalu tangga yang tidak menyentuh lantai permukaan gedung yang dia singgahi itu melompat dengan bebas. Dari atas, dua orang lelaki tadi mengawasi gerak lincah si gadis yang saat ini sedang berkerja.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau Lacus-sama melakukannya sendirian?" Tanya Da Costa sambil menolehi pria yang lebih senior darinya. "Kau benar-benar ingin Lacus-sama kesusahan heh? Komandan Andrew Waltfeld?" Sindir pemuda berumur dua puluhan itu kepada pria yang bernama Andrew Waltfeld.

"Siapa yang bilang dia sendiri? Kita berdua di sini juga membantu berjaga 'kan?" Andrew Waltfeld menyangkal sangkaan pemuda dengan surai coklat kemerahan itu.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

Gadis belia yang sempat dipanggil Lacus— namanya, meloncati satu gedung ke gedung yang lainnya tanpa rasa takut dan khawatir jika dia terjatuh dari atas gedung dengan ketinggian ratusan meter itu. Tentu tanpa kemampuan dan keahlian yang mumpuni dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal tersebut tanpa ragu. Setelah sampai di atas gedung kasino dan hotel tersebut, dia membuka pintu atas puncak menara. Menyelinap dengan gerak cepat. Melewati rute-rute yang sudah diarahkan oleh Andrew saat perjalanan kemari, dia menemukan ruangan kontrol listrik.

"Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan, DaCosta. Santai saja," dengan enteng Andrew menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya. " _Hime-sama_ hanya menangangi lalat kecil kok."

Dia pun masuk sebentar keruangan yang tidak ditunggui oleh staff hotel tersebut. Dengan bom berukuran kecil berukuran 5x5 cm berdaya ledak sedang di pasang di ruangan itu. Tidak perlu bom berdaya ledak besar untuk membuat keributan setelah ini. Dia hanya perlu memadamkan listrik sampai di tempat targetnya saja. Setelah sedikit mengutak atik untuk mengaktifkan bahan peledak otomatis tersebut, dia segera keluar untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

Di bom yang dipasangkannya, terdapat jam digital yang menunjukkan hitung mundur.

00:03

"Hei, apakah aman-aman saja?" Tanya seorang penjaga di depan ruang target yang _hime-sama_ incar.

00:02

"Yah, untuk sementara ini." Jawabnya sambil menuju ke penjaga tersebut.

00:01

BUMM!

"Lagi pula, kalau kau seperti itu, sepertinya kau meragukan kemampuan hime-sama, DaCosta," Andrew menutup mata sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang tadi dia baca untuk membantu mengarahkan si tuan putri.

Terdengar suara ledakan yang diiringi dengan pemadaman lampu. Para penjaga tadi segera bersiap untuk berjaga di sekitar pintu dengan nomer 302 tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka segera mengontak operator listrik yang bekerja di hotel itu.

"Hey! Ada apa ini?!"

Di dalam kegelapan, siluet seseorang bergerak dengan sangat cepat menerjang beberapa orang pengawal. Satu persatur dari mereka ambruk tanpa diketahu apa penyebabnya.

"O-oy!"

Walaupun dalam kegelapan seperti ini mereka bisa mendengar bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di sekitar mereka. Tidak menunggu beberapa detik, penjaga yang masih sadar tadi pun juga ambruk di lantai.

Beberapa detik kemudian, listrik kembali berfungsi dan menyala. Yang berdiri seorang diri dengan keadaan masih sehat walafiat hanya gadis itu dengan senjata tajam yang sudah kotor dengan darah segar yang masih menetes satu persatu. Manik nila itu menatap orang-orang yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tatapan dingin. Orang-orang tadi itu adalah para penjaga yang dia habisi tanpa ampun.

Selesai dengan membereskan para penjaga tadi, dia beralih ke kamar 302 yang sudah di depan mata. Tanpa kesulitan apapun, dia membuka kamar tersebut.

Remang-remang kamar yang dia masuki ini, dia melihat seorang pria tidur bersama dengan beberapa wanita yang sedang mabuk.

"Yuna Roma Seiran." Langkah sepatu _boots_ -nya membuat pria dengan surai ungu itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Lelaki tersebut terlihat panik karena melihat si rambut jambu datang kepadanya dengan menodongkan senjata api berupa FN-Five seveN ke kepalanya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kenang-kenangan sebelum kau mati. Aku..."

"Apakah kau lupa, siapa dia?"

"Aku adalah—"

" _The Bloody Cinderella_..."

.

* * *

.

Kercipan burung dipagi hari yang membawa nyawa gadis itu kembali ke alam sadarnya. Manik biru itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit melihat pemandangan yang dia dapat dari jendela kamarnya. Daun-daun hijau pepohonan yang terlihat basah karena air embun pagi. Dengan rasa enggan, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tanpa mengenakan pakaian tidur, melainkan pakaian dalam saja dia menyingkap selimut tebalnya. Menurunkan sepasang kakinya ke lantai. Dia berjalan menuju ke westafel kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Dibasuhnya wajah bangun tidurnya dengan air keran yang barusan dia alirkan. Percikan air dingin itu membasahi wajahnya. Sedikit-sedikit nyawanya mulai berkumpul merasakan dinginnya air yang masuk menyerap ke wajahnya. Mengangkat kepala, dia melihat wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin yang juga berembun. Dihapusnya embun yang menghalangi refleksi wajahnya itu.

Setelah itu dia bisa perhatikan dengan sempurna, wajah dengan kulit seputih susu, iris biru laut yang dia miliki. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah yang berada di cermin tersebut.

"Lacus..."

Ditengah musim dingin yang akan berakhir di tahun ini, Lacus, berjalan seorang diri di antara anak-anak seusianya yang mengenakan seragam sekolah St. Akatsuki. Sekolah SMP swasta yang merupakan salah satu sekolah menengah pertama elit yang bergengsi di kepulauan ORB. Dengan setelan seragam berupa blazer putih dan juga rok lipit kotak-kotak lima belas senti di atas lutut, dia terlihat sama seperti murid-murid yang berada di sekolah ini.

Walaupun pada kenyataanya dia tidak seperti itu.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya, seseorang dari belakang menegurnya.

" _Ohayo_ , _hime-sama_!" Suara riang anak laki-laki seumurannya menyapanya.

Menghentikan langkahnya, Lacus hanya menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Setelah tahu siapa yang menyapanya, dia berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi.

Seseorang yang menyebalkan untuknya.

Diperlakukan seperti biasa oleh _hime-sama_ membuat pemuda dengan surai hitam, dan juga iris _crimson_ itu tertawa pasrah. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan mengenai perilaku gadis manis yang dingin itu karena itu sudah tabiatnya. Dia hanya mengikuti langkah Lacus pergi dan berusaha untuk menyamakan langkanya.

Pemuda yang juga merupakan murid SMP St. Akatsuki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher. "Sepertinya _hime-sama_ tadi malam tidak punya waktu yang banyak ya? Sampai-sampai tadi malam polisi hampir saja—"

Belum selesai pemuda itu berujar lebih jauh, Lacus lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Jika kau teruskan lagi bicaramu, akan kurobek mulutmu, Shinn Asuka," ancamnya dengan tatapan mata stoik. Walaupun terlihat datar, tetap saja terlihat sangat berbahaya.

Begitu diancam oleh gadis tersebut, Shinn Asuka— langsung mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Ba-baik!" Shinn segera memberi salam hormat kemiliteran dengan mengangkat tangan kananya di dekat tepi alisnya.

Lacus pun pergi meninggalkan Shinn dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Oy! Kanzaki Lacus! Tunggu aku!"

Shinn Asuka mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa dia harus takut dan tunduk pada perintah Lacus. Karena orang itu adalah kartu truf milik organisasi bawah tanah.

Kanzaki Lacus dan Shinn Asuka, dua bocah belasan tahun tersebut sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Baik di dunia gelap, maupun dunia terang...

.

* * *

.

"Komandan, sudah beberapa kali saya bilang. Jangan membakar biji kopi dalam ruangan ber-ac," keluh si asisten Komandan yang sedang asyik meramu kopi racik buatannya. "Kalau mau membakar biji kopi, buka jendelanya, dan matikan AC-nya."

Melihat asistennya berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah pasrah, si Komandan itu menyambutnya dengan riang. "Yo! DaCosta! Tepat sekali kau datang kemari! Aku meracik yang baru loh. Kau mau coba?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Kopi yang Anda buat rasanya aneh," tolaknya dengan jawaban lurus tanpa memperhatikan perasaan si pembuat kopi. Dia pun terpaksa memasuki ruangan yang beraroma biji kopi yang masuk ke indera penciumannya. Pemuda tersebut mematikan AC di ruangan itu, dan membuka jendela ruang kerja Andrew.

Membiarkan udara segar hari ini bertukar dengan aroma kopi yang tajam.

"Hei, kau tidak berniat menjaga perasaanku?" Tanya Andrew melihat ke DaCosta dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak sama sekali. Karena Anda tidak berniat menjaga lambung saya yang dipaksa minum kopi buatan Anda." Tukasnya membuat pria paruh baya yang bergaya ala _barista cafe_ tadi bungkam.

"Ck," Andrew mendengus kesal. "lalu apa yang terjadi dengan hari ini?" Andrew melanjutkan hobinya tadi, meracik kopi.

DaCosta tidak tahu apakah dia harus memberi tahukan hal yang sekiranya penting atau tidak pada pria yang lebih senior daripadanya itu. Mungkin lebih baik diberi tahu saja. "Ini ulang tahun Lacus-sama yang ke lima belas. Anda tidak memberikan gadis anda itu hadiah?"

Telinga Andrew sedikit berkedut. "Eh? _Hime-sama_ hari ini berulang tahun?"

"Ya. Saya pikir Anda mengingatnya." DaCosta memberi kertas biodata Lacus ke meja Andrew. Di beberapa kertas tersebut ada foto berukura milik Lacus dan juga beberapa essay lainnya.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku lupa. Gadisku itu saat ini genap berusia lima belas tahun." Dia menyengir kepada asisten pribadinya. "Tidak terasa ya? Rasanya baru kemarin aku menemukannya bersama dengan Aisha. Tapi sekarang _hime-sama_ sudah mulai beranjak dewasa." Andrew tersenyum sambil menuangkan kopi di dalam mug kesayangannya. Diciumnya dengan nikmat aroma kopi panas yang menggelitik indera penciumannya.

"Lima belas tahun ya... Sebuah pencapaian yang besar bagi Lacus- _sama_ diusianya yang sangat belia. Berada di organisasi seperti ini, " DaCosta mengambil tumpukan kertas yang berisi essay mengenai Lacus yang berada di meja kerja Andrew tadi. "Lacus Clyne..."

Lacus Clyne atau nama samarannya Lacus Kanzaki.

Gadis dengan surai berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura itu adalah salah satu tentara di bawah naungan ZAFT. ZAFT atau _Zodiac Alliance Freedom Teatory_. Sebuah organisasi bawah tanah yang bergerak untuk menghapus kejahatan yang mengancam kestabilan kedamaian dunia. Organisasi raksasa yang hidup di bawah permukaan itu menguasai berbagai bidang di dunia atas. Perekonomian, teknologi, militer, dan berbagai aspek kehidupan.

Khusus untuk Lacus sendiri, dia berada di bawah unit komando khusus FAITH yaitu singkatan dari _Fast Acting Intergrate Tactical Headquarters_ yang menjadi kumpulan elit untuk satuan penyerang khusus dari ZAFT yang memiliki rekor dan kemampuan khusus. Mereka ditunjuk secara langsung oleh petinggi ZAFT yang tidak pernah menampakkan diri kepada siapapun.

Karena ZAFT merupakan organisasi bawah tanah, maka disebarlah agen-agen mereka untuk mengawasi perekembangan dunia secara langsung dari mata mereka. Sama seperti agen lain. Lacus dikirim ke permukaan untuk menjadi pemberi hukuman kepada seseorang yang dianggap telah mengacau kestabilan dunia. Dengan menyamar sebagai gadis biasa bernama Lacus Kanzaki.

"Jika perempuan itu masih hidup, mungkin dia akan menangis melihat putri kesayangannya menjadi kartu truf milik ZAFT..." Andrew menyunggingkan senyum pasrah di wajahnya.

Iris mata Dacosta terpatri pada sesuatu yang berada di balik kertas yang dia pegang. "Komandan, apakah ini tidak salah? Orang ini 'kan..."

"Hah?"

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan sehari-hari yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dia lakukan, ; bersekolah. Lacus segera meninggalkan sekolahnya untuk pergi ke markas besar ZAFT. Kenapa sekolah tidak perlu dilakukan olehnya? Secara pasti, Lacus Clyne adalah seorang bocah _prodigy_ yang telah menamatkan bangku kuliahnya di umur sepuluh tahun. Entah bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya, Lacus tidak hanya diberkahi rupa yang menawan, namun juga seorang gadis kecil yang benar-benar diluar ekspetasi manusia biasa. Tentu saja semua berkah itu ditutup rapat-rapat olehnya dan oleh ZAFT tentunya.

Dengan di jemput oleh DaCosta tadi, dia menaiki mobil asisten pribadi Andrew itu. Masih dengan mengenakan seragam SMP miliknya tentunya.

"Apa ada sesuatu, DaCosta? Tidak biasanya kau menjemputku seperti ini." Lacus buka suara setelah hampir sepuluh menit perjalanan tanpa pembicaraan.

Masih dengan tangan yang berada di setir mobil, pria dengan rambut coklat kemerahan itu menjawab pertanyaan Lacus. "Kapten ingin kau datang ke markas. Ada sesuatu yang dia ingin bicarakan padamu. Para Tetua juga."

Mendengar nama Tetua, membuat Lacus mengangkat kepalanya. Jika itu berurusan dengan Tetua, ini pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dibahas. Apa mereka memberikan misi besar untuknya? "Tetua —"

Sesampainya di markas ZAFT, Lacus segera menghadap Tetua yang tadi disebutkan oleh DaCosta saat perjalanannya kemari. Sebuah ruangan yang besar gelap berisi layar-layar berukuran raksasa terdiri dari lima layar dalam satu ruangan. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan sepatu _boots_ yang biasa digunakan para agen ZAFT, dia meneruskan perjalanannya untuk sampai di ruangan itu.

"Lacus Clyne, nomer 050255, kode Bloody Cinderella, datang untuk menghadap."

Seketika layar yang berada di dinding-dinding ruangan itu menyala dan mengeluarkan sinar putih yang menyilaukan mata. Lacus berdiri dengan tegap dan gagah menghadapi semua Tetua yang hadir berbatas layar monitor saja.

"Lacus Clyne, kali ini kau bertugas untuk mengawal putri dari Ullen Hibiki." Suara Tetua yang berasal dari monitor tengah membuatnya mendelikkan mata.

Lacus mendengar suara helaan nafas dari Tetua yang berada di monitor nomer tiga. "Sebenarnya kami tidak menginginkan kau bekerja pada pria mantan Blue Cosmos itu. Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

" _Blue Cosmos... Ibu... Apakah ada misi tertentu?"_ Lacus bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau akan bekerja di sana, dan carilah informasi mengenai _Deus_. Walaupun hanya seorang mantan ilmuwan yang bekerja di bawah naungan Blue Cosmos. Orang itu pasti tahu mengenai _Deus_ itu." Perintah Tetua mengenai _Deus_.

" _Deus_..."

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan para Tetua, Lacus bergegas menuju ke ruang Andrew Waltfeld. Walaupun berjulukan _Ace_ tapi tetap Lacus berada di bawah pengawasan mentornya, yaitu Andrew. Sang mentor berkerja seperti manajer untuk setiap anak asuhnya. Jadi untuk masalah penjelasan kontrak, pekerjaan yang akan di kerjakan, itu adalah tugas dari Andrew yang menanganinya.

Suara gagang pintu dibuka dari luar.

CKREK

"Andrew," Lacus tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam ruangan pria paruh baya itu.

Si maniak kopi itu berbalik dari kursi putarnya. "Yo _hime-sama_! Sudah bertemu dengan Tetua itu?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Mengenai pekerjaan itu..."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya 'kan?" Pria dengan wajah codet tersenyum kepada Lacus sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas. Kertas itu adalah kertas yang dibaca oleh DaCosta sebelumnya. "Tetua sedang khawatir tentang sesuatu."

" _Deus_..."

Andrew sudah mengira bahwa Lacus tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh para petinggi ZAFT. "Kupikir mereka akan menganggap gosip bahwa Blue Cosmos menciptakan senjata biologis untuk menghancurkan ZAFT dan memulai lagi tatanan dunia baru sebagai angin lalu. Tapi mereka benar-benar menanggapinya dengan serius," dia tertawa ringan. "Padahal itu gosip lama."

Lacus hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan pria yang sudah dekat dengannya sedari kecil itu. Matanya mengarah ke foto seorang wanita cantik yang berada di atas meja kerja Andrew. "Kalau _Deus_ tidak ada, orang itu tidak perlu mati 'kan?"

Kuping Andrew bergidik.

"Wanita itu... tidak perlu mati." Walaupun seperti berbisik, namun kenyataannya Andrew bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang berwajah datar itu.

Andrew sangat paham apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Lacus. Karena tidak ingin terbawa oleh suasana, dia kembali memasang wajah cerianya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Ini pekerjaanmu. Kau bertugas mengawal putri Ullen Hibiki, Cagalli Hibiki. Ingat, Lacus. Dia _tuan putri_. Jaga dan perlakukan dia seperti itu."

"Tuan Putri?"

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
